He's Worth it
by Lady Elizabeth of New York
Summary: Ginny and Dean break up because Dean feels that Ginny isn't committed to their relationship. Fleur and Ginny have a talk about this.


It was a normal day for Ginny. She had just finished practicing Quidditch with Dean and now they were walking towards the common room, holding hands.

"So what do you want to do next weekend?" Dean asked her cheerfully. "I've been wanting to go to Madame Puddifoot's tea shop for a while now."

Ginny wrinkled her nose in disdian. She knew that Dean had wanted to go there because it was quiet and romantic. It wasn't that Ginny didn't want to spend time with Dean. It was that place was too gushy and girlie for Ginny. She would rather spend her weekend scrubbing trophies then to be caught dead there.

But Ginny didn't know how to say this to Dean without hurting his feelings. Besides she had been neglecting him for Quidditch practice a.k.a. spending time with Harry as he called it.

"Wouldn't you rather go to Zonkos or Three Broomsticks?" Ginny asked hopefully, praying that he didn't catch onto to her dislike of the tea shop.

Unfortunately Dean saw right through her. "Why don't you want to go to Madame Puddifoot's. Don't you want to spend time with me or would you rather spend time with Harry?" Dean asked scathingly.

Ginny sighed in exasperation. "Dean, how many times do I have to tell you that there's nothing going on between Harry and me?" Ginny questioned annoyed.

"Ginny, I was there. You were in love with him," Dean remarked.

"It was a silly crush," Ginny protested, although she realized she was probably not fooling anyone. Ginny was sure that her red face was not helping at all.

"And he's obviously pinning over you," Dean continued as though he hadn't heard her.

Oh how she wished that was true. "He is not," Ginny snapped. "I wish you'd stop being so jealous of Harry."

"Well I'm sick of having to compete with him," Dean told her angrily.

"That is unfair," Ginny said furiously. "I have never once compared the two of you."

"No but he's all you talk about. When we're talking about Potions homework, it reminds you about how mean Snape is to Harry," Dean began. Ginny opened her mouth to comment but Dean continued before she had the chance. "When we're going down to the Great Hall for dinner, it reminds you of something Harry did at the Burrow at dinner. When we're helping Neville find Trever, you're thinking about Harry's eyes."

"I have never said anything about Harry's eyes," Ginny hissed.

"Even Neville can tell that's what you're thinking about," Dean huffed. "I'm tired of being in a one sided relationship."

"What're you saying?" Ginny asked. "Do you want to break up?"

Dean sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me that you don't have feelings for Harry."

"Dean, this is ridiculous," Ginny told him.

"I didn't think so," Dean muttered sadly. "Bye Ginny."

Ginny watched him walk away. A part of her wanted to call him back but another part of her knew he was right.

* * *

The next day, Ginny sat in the shade of the tree, reading her Transfiguration book. She looked up when someone sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the blonde woman in surprise. Out of anyone she had expected to come talk to her, Fleur was not one of them.

"Bill told me that you and your petit ami had broken up," Fleur answered.

Ginny scowled. She had only wrote to Bill because he was the only one of her brothers who didn't treat her like a little kid, always gave good advice and wouldn't tell their mother or anyone else for that matter. "Remind me never to write to him again," she grumbled.

Surprisingly Fleur didn't take any offense to this, instead she laughed. "You must understand, Ginny, he wasn't sure how to advise you so it was either me or your mère. He thought that you'd rather speak to me seeing as we're closer to age and I have had some experience with your problem."

"You have," Ginny said in surprise.

"Oui, I have dated many boys who felt I wasn't committed to the relationship," Fleur answered.

Ginny suppressed the urge to ask just how many boys Fleur had dated. "And were you?" Ginny inquired curiously.

"I thought I was," Fleur replied sadly. "But after dating your brother, I now understand that I didn't give as much as they did. You see, Ginny, I wasn't in love with these boys even though they were hopelessly in love with me. Yet I stayed with them. Because thought I would feel the same way."

"I might feel the same way with Dean… eventually," Ginny protested.

"But you don't," Fleur remarked. "Staying with someone because you think you might one day feel the same way is selfish. To both yourself and to the boy. Especially when you're in love with a certain Mr. Harry Potter."

Ginny felt the need to throttle Bill. "He told you that too!" she exclaimed.

Fleur gave her a knowing look. "He didn't have to tell me. I could tell. You're about as subtle as your brother, Ron, is oblivious," she said with a chuckle.

"So what should I do?" Ginny asked. "It's not like Harry feels the same way. And I don't want to spend my whole life moping over him."

"I didn't think you should do that. Listen, I didn't know that Bill was the one until we had been on a couple of dates. In fact I was sure he wasn't the one after our disastrous first date," Fleur explained.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Is it true that he spilled his dinner and his drink on you?" Ginny asked with a giggle.

Fleur laughed. "Yes, he was quite nervous on our first date. I believe he was trying to impress me," Fleur answered. "Ginny, amor isn't easy. It has it's hardships. You just need to find someone you're willing to endure those hardships with. Believe me, he'll be worth it. And he might be someone you least expect."

For the first time since Bill and Fleur had announced their engagement, Ginny realized she was getting something she had always wanted, an older sister.

* * *

Months later, Ginny stood in front of the mirror in his bridesmaid dress, studying her reflection. She smiled weakly, trying to keep her mind off the boy she loved and the fact that he would be gone on a dangerous mission soon. Ginny couldn't help but wonder if he would make it out alive and if he did, what would happen to them then.

"Everything, all right, Ginny?" Fleur asked gently as she fixed her hair.

"I'm fine," Ginny answered quietly.

"Thinking about Harry?" Fleur guessed.

"Yeah," Ginny admitted. "I was just worrying about him. I just wish that he didn't have to leave or that I could go with him."

"He's a smart and brave boy," Fleur remarked. "From what I hear he's faced worse."

"I know," Ginny said sadly.

Fleur put down her hairbrush, went over to Ginny and hugged her. "It will be okay, Ginny. You two love each other and you'll get through this. I know you will."

"You were right with what you said all those months ago," Ginny said tearfully. "I'm willing to endure all this for him. He's worth it."


End file.
